cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Commander (Red Alert 2)
The Allies' best field commander during the Third World War and Psychic Dominator Disaster, this officer, originally under the command of General Carville, led Allied resistance at the start of the war, eventually rising to the rank of Supreme Commander during the final assault on Moscow. Little is known about the commander's life, as the record is classified Top Secret by the Allied Forces. Rumours exist, however, as to his relationships with Tanya Adams and Lt. Eva Lee. Planetcnc's The Red Alert Story provides his name as Porter, but there is no official evidence. GWWIII An American military officer, the Commander's first assignment was to lead Tanya to cripple a Soviet assault on New York. Following that, the pair were transferred to Colorado Springs, to retake the Air Force Academy. During his time in Colorado, the Soviets planted a mind control device in Washington DC, and managed to hold General Carville and President Michael Dugan under their influence, until the Commander managed to destroy the device, allowing Allied CENTCOM to escape to Canada. The Commander then managed to stop the Soviet Union from activating a mind control device in Chicago, Illinois; however, General Vladimir retaliated with a nuclear strike, which destroyed the city at the end. The Commander escapes the blast. The Commander and Tanya were sent to Poland, to disable more nuclear silos on the German/Polish border, allowing the rest of the Allies, the opportunity to act without fear of nuclear reprisal. This allowed the Commander, the opportunity to drive the Soviet forces out of Washington DC. The Commander followed up by successfully protecting the American Naval Base at Pearl Harbor. The Commander once again stopped a Soviet attempt at mind control at Saint Louis, Missouri, and an attempt by the Soviets to recreate Allied Prism technology at a Precolumbian lair in Mexico. Safeguarding Einstein's German laboratory, the Commander secured the latest-generation of the Chronosphere, the Allies' best hope for winning the war; however, General Carville was killed by a Soviet Crazy Ivan at about the same time when he is going out of his office, at the Pentagon in Washington DC. Now Supreme Commander of the Allied Military, the Commander took out a Soviet nuclear base in Cuba, allowing the use of a Chronosphere in the nearby Florida Keys. Following Carville's funeral, President Dugan authorised the Commander to attack Moscow using troops chronoshifted from Florida. After a furious battle, the elite Black Guard was defeated and Agent Tanya was sent in to capture Romanov at the Kremlin. Psychic Dominator Disaster Following the Allied Victory in the war, the Commander was once again called into battle to fight the Psychic madman, Yuri. His first mission took place in San Francisco, where he successfully powered up a prototype Time Machine, allowing the Commander's units to travel back to the time of the original Soviet invasion. Tanya destroyed Yuri's Psychic Dominator before it could become active. Also, because of the time shift, General Carville managed to escape his death from that Crazy Ivan, once again giving the Commander his orders. The Commander was sent to Hollywood, where he stopped Yuri's efforts to convert the civilian populace to resources with the help of some action movie stars. Following Bing's call for aid, the Commander was sent to Seattle and managed to stop Yuri's plans to use nuclear weapons to extort Massivesoft into helping program the Genetic Mutator. British Snipers assisted the Commander in combating Yuri's Virus snipers. Unfortunately, Yuri managed to kidnap doctor Albert Einstein, planning on using his genius to help with the Psychic Dominator network in Egypt. Agent Tanya rescued the doctor from an Egyptian pyramid where he was being held, and with the aid of German tank destroyers, the Commander destroyed yet another base of Yuri. South Korea lent its Black Eagle fighters to the Commander, who used them to destroy Yuri's cloning operations in Sydney. Finally, the Soviet Union agreed to negotiate a truce with the Allies to jointly combat Yuri. Unfortunately, Yuri discovered the location of the meeting by brainwashing Lt. Eva Lee and launched an attack; the Commander managed to successfully defend London. Finally, tasked with commanding a joint Allied-Soviet assault force, the Commander launched an attack on Antarctica, Yuri's last line of defence. The Commander managed to destroy it, and capture Yuri, who was stripped off his psychic powers and confined. After the merging of the timelines, the Commander was ready to go to the celebratory dinner in the White House with his date for the night who was none other than Agent Tanya who was happy to show her dress off to the Commander. He then noted that Tanya was suddenly looking behind him in surprise, and he too was surprised to see Eva dressed in an elegant white dress and looking rather stunning as well. He was then told by the Intelligence operative to hurry up, leaving him speechless, even more so when Tanya said that she was going to catch him in the replay. Category:Red Alert 2 Characters Category:Allied Characters